Problem: Let $\mathbf{M}$ be a matrix, and let $\mathbf{v}$ and $\mathbf{w}$ be vectors, such that
\[\mathbf{M} \mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} \quad \text{and} \quad \mathbf{M} \mathbf{w} = \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}.\]Compute $\mathbf{M} (\mathbf{v} + 3 \mathbf{w}).$
Explanation: We can distribute, to get
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{M} (\mathbf{v} + 3 \mathbf{w}) &= \mathbf{M} \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{M} (3 \mathbf{w}) \\
&= \mathbf{M} \mathbf{v} + 3 \mathbf{M} \mathbf{w} \\
&= \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} + 3 \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ -12 \end{pmatrix}}.
\end{align*}